dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Magic (Legacies Episode)
This story is apart of the Dragon Ball: Legacies Collection. It is written by user NomadMusik. Characters *Bibidi (protagonist) **Kad (father) (deceased) **Abra (mother) **Alak (older brother) (deceased) Overview This story takes place sometime before and during 5 Million Before Age. Story: "Some people say, They were made for the Promised Land, But they are wrong. All beings sin, So there's no such thing, As a one-hundred percent chance, To go to Heaven. No one's Heavenbound, and no one's Hellbound. Only God is pure good. Only Satan is pure evil." -NomadMusik Tell me, are all people born evil? Or are they all made evil? Neither. Bibidi had a very twisted life style. "It's a male!" The doctor said. "What would you like to name him, Abra? Kad?" "Hmm... how about "Azam?" I think it would be a great name!" Abra said. "Naw... I think we should name him "Bibidi"." Kad said. "Hmm... it seems like a decent name... alright, it's settled! Bibidi!" "Alright..." The doctor said. "I just know Bibidi will grow up to be a great magician. I just know it." Kad said, with a mild laugh. Then, everyone started to chuckle. Twelve years later, Kad and Bibidi's older brother, Alak, started training him. "Alright, let's start with the basics. This is a simple trick I call... Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu!" Kad said. All of a sudden, an omelet with ham and cheese appeared. "This spell allows you to conjure up anything you can think of!" "Alright daddy! Bulshitsa Shuitsa Jen Maigtsua!" Bibidi said, mispronouncing it. Nothing happened. "You mispronounced it, Bibidi. Alak. demonstrate." "Yes dad! Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu!" He was thinking about the perfect weapon, so a sword, colored blood-red, appeared. "Good job, Alak! Now, Bibidi, try again." "Um... okay... Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu!" Bibidi said, pronuncing it correctly. was looking for knowledge. The knowledge of casting spells. Therefore, a spellbook appeared. "What's that?" Alak said. "Look's like a spellbook. Chōnōryoku!" Kad said, performing a telekinesis spell. "Hey! How is that book floating daddy!?" Bibidi said. Kad ignored Bibidi and just kept concentrating. "There we are..." He caught the spellbook with ease. "Take it, Bibidi. You summoned it." "But Dad! I helped!" "No buts, Alak. You'll keep practicing without a spellbook. You'll get more practice out of this." That, however, was the lie that killed him. "Um... let's see... Keradava Adava!" Bibidi said. "Bibidi! NO!" Then, out of nowhere, there was an invisible beam, to the eyes of Bibidi, which was seemingly harmless. Kad saw it, and pushed Bibidi out of the way, killing himself instantly. "Daddy? Are you alright? Daddy? Why are you sleeping?" At Kad's wake... "Keradava Adava!" Alak said, trying to kill Bibidi. "I said I was sorry! What the fuck do you want from me!" "Your life! You killed my father! It's only fair if I kill you! Keradava Adava!" Bibidi was trapped now. He just ducked, not realizing that there was a mirror behind him. The ray reflected off the mirror, and into Alak, killing him. His body laid motionless, small, but most of all, vengeful. Bibidi felt safe, but also remoseful for his brother. He went outside the back door, so no one would see him bury his brother. "Death is the end of sorrow to life, but killing yourself brings more pain and sorrow." He mumbled to himself. "Graben Terra..." A hole appeared. "Goodbye... brother..." He shed a tear, then dug him up. He took a tombstone and shoved it into the ground, and he carved: R.I.P. Alak, A Great Brother. Continued in Part Two! Trivia *This story is, chronologically, first in Dragon Ball: Legacies. It, however, isn't the first uploaded episode. *This episode has minor influences from Harry Potter. Category:Dragon Ball Legacies Category:Fan Fiction